Collapse
by diva takes the world
Summary: When things go wrong...you always blame yourself evrn though its not your fault


It has been two years since the sailor stars incident. Everyone had their separate lives that includes Michiru and Haruka. They remained in love and was spending an ordinary day until…

Haruka never thought "that" would happen to her beloved Michiru. They were spending a wonderful day until an incident almost destroy them.

"Hey Michiru where did you put my helmet, my favorite, the black one" Haruka shouted from their room. 

Michiru walked to the door wearing an apron on.

"Did you not search it on your usual spot" she asked helping her find the helmet.

"I did, but it wasn't there" she replied 

Michiru continued to search her beloved's favorite helmet, she was trying to see if it was in the top of the shelves. It was pretty high, then suddenly she felt dizziness and soon collapsed. She was close on falling when Haruka catch her from it. 

"Hey you alright, Michiru wake up" Haruka said trying to shake her off but it was useless.

"Setsuna!" Haruka screamed to her friend 

Few hours later the doctor came from the room where Michiru rested.

"How is she" Haruka asked, his face written with concern.

"Well she's resting now. Can I ask you something it's a little bit personal" the doctor asked 

"Sure what is it" Haruka replied wondering what question the doctor would pop on her 

"Did something happened to her a few months back that took a to on her" the doctor asked not wanting to say what was hard to say

"What do you mean doctor" Setuna asked 

"Like beatings, rape and other more" finally, he wouldn't really want to pop those words but it has been said.

"Yeah, she was…" it was hard for her to say it and also remember for it was to painful even to reminisce.

"Raped" Setsuna finished for her

"I see" the doctor said 

"why…is she--" Haruka scared to even say the word 

"No she's not pregnant, but has this trauma caused by a drug that was given to her before the assault was made" the doctor said 

"What!? You mean the drug is taking its effect on her" Setsuna said bewildred

"Yes, the drug is very dangerous it does not kill the person due to its virus but it reminds her on whatever torture was made to her. That kills a person little by little making her cry out in pain"

"So, is there something we could do" Haruka finally spoke out from minutes of silence 

"As of yet there is no drug that could cure her, the only remedy I can think about is for her to have company on someone she loves. Try to let her feel warmth and love"

" I see" Setsuna now understanding what this doctor was talking about

"This is what you give her whenever she begins to panic. Having nightmares and probably breakdowns will be ordinary to it" the doctor said handling Haruka two bottles of liquid medicine and needle.

"So, will she be cured" Setsuna asked 

"That depends on her, if she accept the fact on what happened to her she will. You must help her, but not push it or else she'll have no choice but want to stay in coma. If that happen there is nothing we can do to wake her up" the doctor explained

"doctor let me lead you to the door" Setsuna offered. The doctor gladly took her offer.

Haruka opened the door where Michiru laid. She took her hand and whispered to Michiru's ear

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't protect you from those thugs, because I was not there. I didn't know that you were.. That.." Haruka could no longer contain the tears that was beginning to fall when he doctor said her state and it all come back to her…

start of flashback

"Good luck and hope you win" Michiru said waving off to her beloved. Haruka was having a race in Thailand and would be gone for three days. Michiru didn't want her to leave even though its just a couple of days. But she can't say that she don't want her to leave because this what make Haruka happy. She would never be against Haruka's happiness. 

"I hope you could be there, but I know you can't because you have a recital. I won't be there so do well. My flight will be leaving now so take care and I love you" Haruka said hugging her and kiss her neck.

"Love you too, now go on" she said to Haruka kissing her on the lips. No one bothered and talk about their relationship for Haruka was in a man's suit, so they all thought he was a man.

The plane took off. Michiru sigh. She decided to shop before going home.

[ sori dat I stop hir but I got struck by a writer's block] just watch out fo da nxt chappy! And…..flames accepted


End file.
